


If You're Going Down, I'm Going With You

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

They had known it was going to happen for a while. It was inevitable.

They were just waiting for the day. One night, after a round of mind-blowing sex, Dean mumbled something.

Castiel was still coming down from his post-orgasm high, he thought he had misheard.

Except, Dean repeated it. Slightly louder, still word for word.

"If you're going down, I'm going with you"

When Castiel fell, Dean was prepared. He found Castiel in the woods nearby.

They drove back to the bunker, Dean helped Castiel clean himself up.

It didn't cause too much trouble to their lives: They resumed hunting not too long after.


End file.
